1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin composition, and more particularly to a heat-resistant resin composition used as suitable molding materials for sliding members for use at contact parts with a soft metal member.
2. Related Art
Usually, soft metals (light metals) such as aluminum, aluminum alloy, etc. are used as automobile parts to make automobile bodies lighter. For example, aluminum alloy is used in cylinder rotary shafts of automatic transmissions, and cast iron is used for their sealing, but has such a disadvantage as a poor working oil sealability.
To improve the sealability, seal rings of tetrafluoroethylene resin have been so far used, but have such a disadvantage as wear of mate aluminum alloy materials under the using conditions having high PV value. To prevent wear of mate aluminum alloy materials due to contact with the seal rings of tetra-fluoroethylene resin, seal rings of polyetheretherketone resin filled with carbon fibers and tetrafluoroethylene resin powder was proposed (JA-A-2-175793). As will be shown in Comparative Examples 1 and 4 which follow, it is evident that the wear coefficient of mate aluminum alloy material is quite larger than that in case of cast iron seal rings and such seal rings fails to satisfy the required properties.